My Little Valentine
by Carolyn12
Summary: It's Valentines Day! See what Little Danny does for the odd new girl Sam Manson. this is a one-shot! they are children in this. I guess it could be taken as slight DannyxSam...maybe...if you look real hard, and turn your head to the left.


**Hello! Now I know it is no where near Valentines Day, but this just like hit me like a brick and i had to write it!**

**also this is my first Danny Phantom fic! YAY **

**well I don't own Danny Phantom so yeah...Enjoy!**

* * *

Little kids laughter spilled from a room at Casper elementary that was decked out in different shads of pink and red. The teacher watched happily as the children gave and received lots of candy,cards,and flowers.

'Though dome more so than others' she noted.

As she looked over at Dash Baxter's desk that was overflowing with cards,sweets,and flowers. The same could be seen at the desk of Paulina Sanchez. She was pretty sure not all of those were from kids of the class...or grade for that matter.

Looking fondly over the class once more she noted that even the more quite kids had gotten something. Even Tucker Foley was munching on some sweets that a blushing Roselynn gave him.

Smiling happily; she went to go back to grading homework when something caught her eye. Sitting in the corner on her own was Samantha 'Sam' Manson. The young girl had only moved here a week and half ago, and yet it seemed she still didn't have any friends.

'I wonder what I could do to h-'

"Miss Cooper?"

Miss Cooper was startled out of her musings by a young black haired; blue eyed boy.

"Oh, Danny. yes what can I do for you?" she asked the slightly fidgeting boy.

Danny smiled shyly as he held out a small pink card. Taking the small card from him with a smile she looked at it and her smile widened. On the cover was a star with glitter everywhere; it was clearly handmade. Opening it up to read what was written only made her smile widen more.

Miss Cooper closed the card and looked back at the blushing Danny. She giggled and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Thank you. I love it Danny." she cooed.

Danny smiled brightly at her before running off.

Sitting back in her chair and glancing once last time at the sweet and thoughtful card. She went back to thinking on what she could do for Sam. Glancing over to the girl one more time she raised an eyebrow at seeing Danny standing next to her. Miss Cooper leaned forward hoping to hear what was going to happen.

Sam's head that had been laying on the desk turned to look at the boy who was now standing next to her.

Amethyst clashed with Ice.

Danny smiled his little awkward smile and held out a black card. Sam raised an eyebrow as she slowly took the card.

"What's this for?" she asked suspiciously

Danny just continued to smiled.

"Its a Valentine card." he stated.

Sam raised her other eyebrow before trying to hand the card back.

"Sorry, but Valentines day is just a excuse for Hallmark to make more money than they already makes."

Danny blinked once, twice, a third time.

"But I made it. Its not from Hallmark..."

Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well I also just don't see the point of Valentines day." Sam explained.

Danny shrugged.

"What there to get? You give cards to those you love,admire, and maybe even those you wish to be friends with. Its also nice to feel wanted." Danny reasoned.

It was Sam's turn to blink once,twice,a third time. Looking down at the card it was black with a bright green 'V' on the front.

"Why's it black?" she asked curious.

"Well you don't like pink." Danny replied.

"How do you know that?" questioned Sam smugly. It was true she didn't like pink, but there was no way this kid knew that.

"Well you've destroyed every pink crayon you've gotten a hold of. Also the rare times you wear pink you destroy it somehow so it had to be thrown away." Danny explained his reasoning.

Sam smirked.

"Very observant. You pretty smart."

Danny shrugged.

"Don't tell anyone." he joked.

Sam smiled at the odd boy; before opening the card.

it read: Have a Spootacular day!

with a tiny white bed sheet ghost drawn on the bottom.

Sam gave him a 'really' look.

"What? that's punny!"

Sam just stared at him.

"Your one of those people who just cracks jokes when ever he can regardless of it they'er good or not...aren't you." she accused.

before Danny could reply someone called out to him.

"Hey Danny! Do you wanna see my new game?" questioned Tucker.

Danny nodded and started to walk away, but stopped and turned back to Sam.

"You wanna come too?" he asked.

Sam shrugged, but got up and followed him.

Tucker looked on questioningly.

'Why'd you invite the new weird girl?" He asked as he fixed his glasses.

Sam punched him in the shoulder causing him to yelp, and Danny to laugh.

Miss Cooper smiled at the sight it seemed she had nothing to worry about after all.

As she went back to grading papers she vaguely wondered if it was too early to start a betting pool for when Little Danny and Sam would get together?

* * *

**There you have It! so what did you think? please let me know how i did with the characters please and thank you! hope you enjoyed reading it. I enjoyed writing it.**

**Have a good day/night!**


End file.
